


Weird Feeling

by cityfallstodust



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Gen, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityfallstodust/pseuds/cityfallstodust
Summary: It was a weird feeling, seeing them on stage again.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Weird Feeling

It was a weird feeling, seeing them on stage again. It had been twenty-five years, but it still felt like it happened yesterday - the sick feeling in his stomach, the flashing red and blue lights that made his head spin, the way the world got quieter and quieter as the siren got louder. He was twenty-five years older but every time he saw an ambulance go past he was seventeen again, and it was that night, and his world was crumbling down around him. 

He was the one that found them. At first, he thought they were sleeping, but then he noticed the blood in their mouths and on their fronts, and he noticed their pale skin, and he noticed how Alex's head was laying on Luke's shoulder, and Reggie was slumped forward, and Luke's head had fallen back but limp arms were behind the other two boys, as if he had been holding them in their final moments. He could no longer sleep with the lights off, because every time he was in the dark all of a sudden he was in that alley again, and they were there, bloody and dead and not sleeping. 

It had been twenty-five years but he had recognised them instantly from Carrie's video. He could never forget Luke's singing because it was the voice in his head. He could never forget Alex's drumming because it was in his heartbeat. He could never forget Reggie's bass because it was always in his ears, low and thrumming and persistent. He never thought that he would see them again, but there they were, and it was a weird feeling because he had been worried for so long, because Luke? Luke may have been the leader of the band but he often found it hard to handle the burden by himself, and Alex had his anxiety, and Reggie was - well, he was Reggie, and he had no idea what happened after you died and he had hoped and prayed every night that they were okay, and that they weren't scared. 

But he didn't have to worry anymore, because they were there, in front of him, and there was no blood and they were vibrant and they weren't sleeping because they were so full of life for dead boys, and he felt his shoulders sag in relief and his eyes well up with tears - not of sadness, but of joy, because they were there and they were doing what they did best: making music. They weren't Sunset Curve anymore, and he wasn't Bobby anymore, and twenty-five years had gone past but in that moment he was seventeen again, and it was that night, but it was different, because they were actually on stage this time, giving the performance that they had always dreamed of. 

And they were legends.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is but I rewatched JATP for the second time today and I couldn't get the scene of Bobby/Trevor watching them perform at the Orpheum out of my head, so this is the result.


End file.
